Talk:Lilith Clay (Prime Earth)
Two Omens Was it ever established the Harvest Omen was Lilith Clay, or was that just something we assumed in the months after Flashpoint? Considering Lilith was reintroduced in Titans Hunt, before Rebirth, it could just as well be two characters. I've only read her Titans appearances, not the Culling tie-ins, so I don't know if she's called Lilith in that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:21, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :In Skitter says that Omen's name is Lilith (she doesn't say her last name). Of the issues in which Harvest Omen appears, this is the only one in which I found her true name.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 20:16, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :: Wikipedia acknowledges Harvest Omen as a separate character originally meant to be Clay. Like Fabio said, she's only referred to as Lilith and Omen, but Titans Hunt retroactively separated them; I think we should do the same. Harvest Omen being just "Omen (Prime Earth)" and Titans Lilith being "Lilith Clay (Prime Earth)". --- Haroldrocks talk 22:31, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :::The two are very clearly supposed to be different characters now & their pages should be separated. However I think the Harvest Omen's page should be "Lilith (Prime Earth)" since, as mentioned above, she is referred to as Lilith at one point. Samohyeah (talk) 19:30, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::: I don't like first name only pages. I stand by my original suggestion. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:43, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::: Many New 52 characters have been reimagined in Rebirth. I think the same thing happened to Lilith, although this change was made at Titans Hunt just before Rebirth started.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 19:28, September 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::: If the page isn't going to be split at least let the main image be changed. I don't understand why every time someone tries to change the image or upload a new one of Rebirth's Omen it's deleted and changed back to that old one. I'd imagine it's very confusing for readers to see an Omen that looks nothing at all like the one they were looking for. Samohyeah (talk) 18:18, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Images get deleted if they aren't properly sourced and credited, or if they are cover crops. Just because it's confusing doesn't mean the standards should be dropped. If there's no good internal panel, I guess we could (temporarily) use File:Titans Vol 3 12 Textless.jpg, but that image is far from ideal. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:25, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: How about this one? It's not perfect but the best we're gonna get at this stage. Samohyeah (talk) 18:34, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Works for me. Go for it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: glad we got that settled, but I feel there should be some mention of the first Lilith being a different person. Would anyone be opposed to fixing the page in that manner? HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 18:53, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::She's the same character, just revamped without proper explanation. We can hardly blame writers for not reading The Culling, because that's best forgotten. Editors, on the other hand... --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:02, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: What if we make note of the retcon in the Notes?HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 19:16, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::That's where OOU stuff goes. I'm not a fan of "later it was revealed that", but I can't think of a better way to put it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:19, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Was it ever decided whether or not the page will be split? I'm pretty sure it would have been mentioned by Lilith herself in Titans Hunt or Titans if she was ever a psychopath. I realize the naming would be difficult but isn't it obvious that they're two separate characters? It wasn't even revealed that Omen Lilith's last name is Clay. Bobbie goodman (talk) 03:11, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Main image I try not to talk this type of thing, but a change is long, long overdue. DCLover1995 (talk) 21:57, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I think it's because there have not yet been any interesting images of Rebirth's Omen.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 19:48, August 9, 2017 (UTC)